The Alpha's Mate, Crystal
by Xo Bella's Collaborations oX
Summary: Collaboration with Co Author PugLove: Crystal's life has fallen apart. Her family's car falls off a bridge and so does she! But before she hits the bottom a warm hand grasps hers and pulls her up. As she comes face to face with her savior, she finds that he is the Alpha of the Quileute wolves and that she is his imprint. Sam/Crystal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Alpha's Mate, Crystal**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 1  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I glanced down at the hungry waves lapping and roaring beneath me. I knew my sweaty grip wouldn't last long, especially with the rain pelting down on every surface.

I've never really thought about death. Every time I thought about it a voice came in my mind and whispered 'don't think about that, your life has just begun'. Where was that voice now? Since I am now 18, does that mean that I am old enough to die?

My hand moved about a half a foot.

Now, only my fingers griped the broken cement. A car slid down right next to me on my left. Inside was my horrible step mother and stepbrothers. But the worst part of it was seeing my dad's limp body in the passenger seat.

As the car slid by I saw his face lift slightly as he said 'I love you' for last time in my life. I realized that if I lived through this that I would be an orphan and no one would want me. Once again, I glanced down at the lapping waves. But this time, I let go.

Before I could fall, a warm steel grip grasped my hand and pulled me up. Instead of looking at my savior, I gripped their hand and sped off the broken bridge.

Police officers gathered around me. The first thing they asked was if I was hurt.

"No" I answered.

"Are you sure?" asked another officer.

What did they mean? I gave them a confused look and one handed me a mirror. I had a long cut from under my left eye to my mouth. My one eye was black, blue, and bloody. Blood trickled down my nose and dripped on to the pavement.

I noticed a hand was wrapped protectively around me. I looked up and there stood my classmate, Sam.

"Thanks," I murmured.

His eyes were sympathetic and that was tough shit for him, because I wasn't taking any sympathy from anyone. I ducked under his arm and into the cop car.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Crystal!" a familiar voice yelled.

I looked up to see my best friend, Sammi, looking at me desperately as she was trying to get past the police. Everyone suddenly started to push toward me and before I knew it people were trampling over me while I tried to crawl away.

Everything went dark.

I woke up an hour later with Sammi and Sam hovering over me protectively.

"How are you?" Sammi asked.

"I have a headache," I moaned reaching up with my hand to cover my forehead.

A doctor came in and by his nametag I knew that his name was Dr. Cullen.

"Well, you're a very lucky young lady." He addressed me as he came in to the room looking at a sheet on a clip board.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam anxiously with his hands in his front pockets.

"Other than falling off a bridge, her left leg is broken and 3 of her ribs are cracked," he replied. They both glanced down at me with a worried expression. "Where are her parents?" he asked.

"Dead," I replied as I fought back tears thinking about my dad's last moments. "They fell off the bridge."

"Who will you live with?" the doctor asked concerned.

"I don't have any other family," I murmured as I fumbled with my hospital gown.

"She can live with me," Sam volunteered.

"No, she can stay with me!" Sammi argued snapping her neck to look over at Sam.

"I was the first to offer." He pressed.

"She's my best fr-"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" I screamed. They glanced down at me guiltily.

Sam sat down on the gurney and stretched out as he lie down next to me, cuddling me to his chest. I pressed my cheek tightly against his chest as darkness suddenly washed over me.

I woke up feeling sweat pouring off of me.

I looked to find Sam sleeping next to me with one arm tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Sam," I whispered. "Wake up." I nudged his shoulder as I struggled against his grip.

His eyes flew open in alarm. Noticing that it was me that woke him, he looked down at my struggling form and immediately loosened his grip.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, I just have to go to the bathroom," I replied shifting around a bit.

"I'll get a nurse," he told me sitting up on the gurney. He swung his feet over the side and stood before he walked to the door and exited the room.

For the few seconds that he was gone, I felt incomplete. I missed him and it blew my mind that I could suddenly feel so strongly for this guy, regardless of the fact that he was incredibly handsome and one of the sweetest people I've known, though he had a dominance to him that was as clear as day.

Sam reentered the room followed by the nurse. She helped me out of the hospital bed and guided me across the room to the bathroom, making sure that I was situated and had everything I needed or if I needed any help.

I finished quickly and saw that he had lain back down in the bed when I returned. The nurse helped me back across the room and in to the bed. As I situated with him, I couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't leave me again.

"I won't," he told me as he chuckled making me realize that I must have said it out loud. I felt my face heat up as I blushed and I turned to hide my face in to his shoulder.

"Don't ever hide your beautiful blush from me again," he told me softly but sternly as he lifted my face to look back up at him.

My face began to get hotter as I blushed even redder. He chuckled, but was cut short when he realized how close our faces were together.

He slowly leaned in and I felt his lips start to ghost over mine as our lips touched. Sensing that I wanted this, he pressed his lips harder against mine as I sighed into the kiss. His lips were soft and I felt my body relax as I melted against him. He lightly began to nibble at my bottom lip and I gasped involuntarily. He used that opportunity to bring his tongue into my mouth as our tongues intertwined and danced as we fought for dominance. He quickly came out the winner and after several moments I suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry," I murmured after I realized what I was doing. I was so embarrassed that I felt myself blushed once more, only this time I felt it going down my neck.

He stared at me thoughtfully for a second before he quickly kissed me again on the lips.

"I have to go." He said.

I felt myself begin to panic.

"Don't worry," he rushed out. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Upon hearing that he would be back soon I calmed down a bit.

He didn't hesitate as he leaned in and kissed me passionately for several seconds before he got up and left.

Sleep quickly overcame me and it made me realize how tired I really was. I was happy though as I drifted off with a small smile on my lips

I woke up to 6 faces staring at me, all wearing different expressions.

Thinking that I was dreaming, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and when I was done they were the still there.

Sam walked over to me and boldly kissed me on my lips.

"Hey," I said groggily.

He didn't reply, only kissed me again, but this time pushed his tongue in to my mouth. His hands were around my head on the pillow. Surprised, I felt myself begin to kiss him back.

He pulled away moments later, knowing that I needed to breathe and I gasped for air that my lungs craved.

He then smirked at the other people in the room as I continued to gasp for much needed breath. He sat down next to me and continued to kiss me until my lips were swollen.

"Sorry," he murmured when he realized what he had done.

He gently brushed his thumb over my now swollen lips. I, however, couldn't get enough and pulled him back towards me and passionately kissed him once more.

A throat being cleared interrupted our small (okay big) make out session.

Pulling back, I almost did a double take as I faced 6 HUGE boys all staring at us with matching smirks.

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think of the story? The chapter was written by PugLove, but I revised and added a few things. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking!**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX)**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!****  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 2  
****(Crystal's POV)**

"Hello," I said nervously as my mind began to race about the possibilities of why they were all here.

I began to think of all reasons and began to panic when I came up with the thought that they might be here to tell me that I couldn't see Sam anymore and that I was going to be a homeless orphan.

There were so many different possibilities and so many things that I feared might come true. I didn't realize that tears had silently begun to roll down my cheek, staining my face with their salty flavor.

Noticing this, Sam propped me up against the pillow and slowly began to kiss the tears away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sam asked in concern, his words muffled by my skin. His hot breath made me shiver in delight as it tickled my skin, causing goose bumps to rise up on my flesh.

"You still want me to come home with you right?" I asked cautiously, looking between him and the six large guys who were still standing in my room. I felt like I was treading on thin ice that was about to crack and break any second and suck me under in to the freezing cold water below me.

His lips were suddenly on me, heating my entire body and setting me on fire. He had literally kissed me senseless and it was obvious what the message that he was trying to send was.

I pulled away, and looked deeply into his eyes. They were lit with happiness, joy and adoration, causing me to smile against my will.

"You are going to come home with me tomorrow," he told me fondly and I practically began to bounce up and down with my own joy and excitement.

"I am?" I asked, feeling like I was going to jump out of my skin. "You really want me to come home with you?"

He had a look of hurt briefly cross his face before covering it up with a smile.

"Of course." He said and I felt myself begin to relax as I sighed in relief.

He sat down on the hospital bed and took me in his arms sighing happily. "I would want you to come home with me no matter what."

I was confused now and I could feel it appearing on my face. My evil witch of a step-mother had told me that no one could ever love me; I was unlovable. After a while, my brothers began to agree with her and tell me the same thing. Even my dad, my own biologic father, had told me that no one could love a disappointment like me.

I felt the tears once again welling in my eyes before they ran down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly once he noticed my current state of distress.

"I have never been loved before," I told him, speaking under my breath.

Of course he still heard me as his eyebrows creased and he tilted his head for a brief second before his expression changed to one of anger.

"What do you mean," he damn near growled.

"My parents always told me that I was unlovable," I murmured as I cowered away from him in to my pillow, pulling my blankets up to my chin. He seemed to realize that I was afraid, because his eyes softened as they met mine.

"You will never feel unloved again," he told me with conviction. "I will spend every moment making sure that you're loved to the best of my ability, no matter if you think you are deserving or not. It's impossible for me not to feel that way about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"Crystal, I think we shou-" One of the 6 men began before they were cut off by a familiar voice yelling out my name as she barged through the door to my room.

My head began to throb as my heart began to race as I just about blacked out from all the commotion. Sammi came running into the room looking franticly for me.

My head felt like it would explode if someone, even if I made the slightest of noises as my vision began to cloud and I felt my mind shut down.

**A/N:**** I know that it was a short chapter, but what do you think? This chapter was also written by PugLove, but I once again revised and added a few things. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking!**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 3  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I heard voices as I felt myself coming out of the black fog that my mind seemed to be in. I knew that I wasn't out long, just enough to send me quickly spiraling down before immediately coming back up.

"Sammi!" One of the men shouted at her patronizingly, but soft enough to where I only winced slightly.

"Sorry," she squealed. "I just heard that Crystal woke up. I didn't realize that she had such a bad headache."

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately sought her out and looked at her like she had just grew another head. "You thought that I wouldn't have a headache after I almost fell off of a bridge and got trampled by a mob or people?" I screeched, my voice cracking slightly towards the end.

She hung her head in shame and I immediately felt a little bit guilty. She had only wanted to see her best friend and was excited at the prospect of me waking up.

"What were you saying?" I asked the man that had been rudely interrupted by Sammi.

He threw a pointed look in her direction and she just stared back at him in confusion. His eyes furiously glared at her when she continued to stand there and it took that look to get her to understand that he wanted her to leave, because what he had to say wasn't for her ears.

She let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Alright I'm going," she muttered as she opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"So?" I pressed anxious to hear what was so important and secretive that it couldn't have been said in front of Sammi.

"To start with, I'm Paul," said the man who had given Sammi the boot.

"Jared," The slightly shorter guy said that was standing to the right of Paul

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake." The next one said with a nod as the roll call of names continued down the line.

"Seth"

"Leah"

"And you already know Sam," Paul finished bringing my attention back to the beginning of the line.

There was an awkward silence before Sam took my hand in both of his and began to speak.

"So, Crystal, have you ever heard of the Quileute legends that have been told around the reservation?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "there was a story about how selected members of the tribe have a gene in them that turns them into giant wolves. They are said to be the protectors of their tribe. I think I also remember something about them finding their mates by imprinting or something, if that is what it's called. They say that it is a lot like love at first site but stronger and more binding. Is that the legend that you are referring to?"

They all began to exchange looks with each other and then turned their attention back towards me. I started to feel uncomfortable as if I was waiting for a bomb to drop on my head. The silence was almost stifling!

"Crystal," Sam started hesitantly. "They legends are true. We are the protectors of the tribe; the pack of spirit wolves from this generation. We are what is known as shape shifters, or in you peoples terms 'werewolves' except for the fact that we can change at will and not only under a full moon."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was wide open in shock. I had no control over my reaction; I was just not expecting that to be the next thing that came out of his mouth. But hey, you can't really blame me. Six very large men just came up to me in the hospital and told me that they turn into horse sized werewolves!

This was turning out to be a pretty strange day. Maybe I had a concussion and I was imagining this whole thing?

I continued to look at all of them as they silently watched me, waiting for my reaction, causing me to realize that they were waiting on me to speak or react in some other way besides sitting here with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Rrr-iii-ggg-hhh-ttt," I dragged out with a slow nod. Have they lost their minds? Is this all really happening?

"Crystal there's mo-" Jared started, but I cut him off with a snort.

"No, wait, let me guess. Sam imprinted on me, right?" I asked sarcastically adding a little laugh at the end of my statement.

None of them laughed or found any humor in my statement, only looked on at me with a 'duh' look on their faces. It was then that I realized that that was indeed what Jared was going to say. Sam and the rest of them were werewolves and Sam had imprinted on me.

Alright, where were all of the cameras? This had to be some sort of practical joke, right? I mean, they can't honestly expect me to believe any of this.

I started chuckling slightly, waiting for them to join in laughing about the joke that they just played. But after several seconds, I realized that I was the only one laughing and that they all were still looking at me with a dead serious expression on each and every one of their faces.

This was too much. I could feel myself begin to black out again, but this time, from shock.

"Well, that went well," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off in to the blackness once again today.

**A/N:**** I know that it was another short chapter and that there are going to be a few more here and there, but what everyone think? This chapter was also written by PugLove, but I once again revised and added a few things to make it longer and reworded in to a more detailed description. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking!**

**If there is anyone who would also like to become a Co Author, PM me on either on my pennames ( Xo BellaItalia oX) or ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and we can come up with a story if you don't already have on in mind!**

**Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 4  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I woke up to voices yelling at each other. It seemed that this was happening a lot, me blacking out.

"You have to go to school, so I could take care of her without having to disrupt my schedule," a voice calmly stated.

"Well, I know her better and she has to go back to school sometime too!" another voice furiously screamed.

"She shou-" he started again, but was cut off by the second voice.

"She should nothing, because if you guys weren't so busy trying to make her decisions for her and competing with each other when it comes to her, you would have noticed that SHE IS AWAKE!" Jared snapped, raising his voice at the very end.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Sammi and Sam both racing towards my bed, almost pushing each other out of the way in order to be the first one at my side.

"Are you alright?" Sammi asked as Sam took a seat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up and then cuddled me to his chest.

"Yea, I am." I answered groggily before turning my attention to the third voice in the room. "Thanks, Jared, for shutting them up." I replied with a small smile..

"No problem," he told me with a slight chuckle. "They were annoying me, anyhow."

I situated myself so that I could see everyone, while still being able to cuddle with Sam. I then braced myself for what I was going to have to say and hoped that there wouldn't be an argument. I took in a deep breath and began.

"I have made my decision about where I am going to live." I stated looking at each of their eager faces as they waited for me to continue.

"I have decided that for the time being and for the foreseeable future that I am going to live with Sam and before you start, Sammi, let me explain," I said just as she was about to interrupt me and begin to lecture me about living with someone that I hardly know.

"I would be a burden to you and you have to focus on your school work. I also know that with your big family, you don't have enough room for me. You already share a room with two of your sisters, so don't try to tell BS about you making space for me. I appreciate your offer, I really do, but I'm going to have to decline." I finished in one breath.

Sammi shot a glare to Sam who was looking at me with soft eyes. She then turned her attention back towards me and huffed out a sigh.

"Fine, since it is your decision about whom you live with. But I just want you to know that I will be calling you and checking in on you daily," she told me reluctantly with a serious face.

After a few moments of silence and staring at each other, we suddenly burst out laughing. Sam and Jared exchanged glances before looking at the two of us with a confused look adoring their faces.

"Sammi has never made a serious face in her life. In fact, the only time that she had one was when she told me that she was going to go with her sister to the mall," I told them after I was done laughing, whipping the tears from under my eyes.

Sammi got up, ready to leave, but she slipped, tripping over something and fell backwards. A heavy weight fell on top of me and crushed my chest, making it impossible to breath. Sam quickly lifted her off of me and then slid in next to me. His warm body leaned over me, checking me over and shielding me from the others. It made me feel protected and safe, like nothing could hurt me.

Of course, Sammi had to ruin the moment as she interrupted my comforting thoughts and feelings as she said, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Crystal. I didn't mean to fall on you!" she went on and on and on until Sam finally interrupted her.

"It is okay, she's fine!" He said.

I smiled weakly at Sammi as she got back up and headed back to the door.

"It's okay," I told her, giving her a small smile.

She turned back to look at me and smiled back before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Sam turned to me as we all began talking and excitedly told me that I was going to be getting out of this stinking hospital.

"But they said that you have to take it easy, because your leg and ribs are still healing." He warned me.

"Okay," I agreed with a real smile on my face, ready to agree to anything to get out of here. I was finally leaving this cursed hospital.

The same blonde doctor from before came in here with my chart. I think his name was Dr. Cullen if I remember correctly. As he looked up and noticed Sam, Jared and the rest of the boys his expression changed to a surprised look on his face.

Sam immediately started to growl at him and shaking really hard, almost like there were hundreds of tremors going through his body. Dr. Cullen's gold eyes flickered between each of us, recognition on his face as if he was alarmed, but also understood what was happening.

Not wanting anything to happen to the good doctor that has been taking care of me since I'd arrived; I put my hand on Sam's arm as a signal for him to stop. Slowly, the shaking died down, but the growling continued to rumble in his chest.

"You are free to go, Miss Myers," he told me with a smile, but keeping Sam in his peripheral vision.

"Yes," I exclaimed jumping up out of the hospital bed. Unfortunately, I must have been over excited and lost my footing somehow as I tripped and began to plummet to the hard ground. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me as Sam caught me under my arms, keeping me from hitting the floor. He immediately snapped his head up and started growling as Dr. Cullen took a step towards me in his attempt to help.

I wasn't sure, but I am almost positive that I thought that I heard Sam growl '_mine'_ at him. Dr. Cullen then put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed out of the room.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding as the others let out a deep sigh and their bodies all relaxed. Apparently, that could have gone a lot worse.

Sam put his arms under my knees and my back and lifted me up in to his arms.

"Oh, no! You don't have to carry me, Sam. I'm too heavy!" I exclaimed.

He just laughed at me, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, since I'm a werewolf I have super strength and my senses are all enhanced," he told me. "So, to me you're as light as a feather." He joked.

As we stepped out of the hospital, a bronze haired boy bumped into us. Sam immediately started to growl and the tremors returned as he began to shake again very hard.

The boy surprised me as he hissed back at him in confrontation.

**A/N:**** This chapter was a little longer and also written by PugLove, but I once again, revised and added a few things to make it longer and reworded in to a more detailed description. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**If there is anyone who would also like to become a Co Author, PM me on either on my pennames ( Xo BellaItalia oX) or ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and we can come up with a story if you don't already have on in mind!**

**Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 5  
****(Crystal's POV)**

"Watch where you're going," the bronze haired boy hissed at Sam. I recognized him as Edward Cullen, who was one of the cold ones from the Quileute legends meaning that means that he was a vampire. Now that I knew what to look for and what he was, I could definitely see it.

"Maybe _you_ should watch where you're going. In case you haven't noticed, I am holding my girlfriend, because she was seriously injured. I could have dropped her!," Sam growled at him angrily. I blushed a bit when I heard Sam call me his girlfriend.

The idiot bronze haired boy smirked down at me and I raised a brow at him in question.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, dumb, dumb?" I always said' dumb dumb' and 'smarty' instead of using cuss words like 'dumbass' and 'smartass'. I wasn't a big fan of cussing unless I had to.

"Is 'dumb dumb' the best that you could come up with?" He laughed an almost evil sounding laugh at me.

"Listen, _leech,_ do you want me to go cursing up a storm, 'cause I will'," I told him, my voice dripping with venom.

He frowned at my words looking between Sam and I and I started to laugh at the moronic look on that face of his. I was dating a werewolf and he thought I wouldn't know about vampires? He really was an idiot.

"You broke the treaty," he suddenly hissed at Sam after several seconds.

"No, actually I didn't. She is my imprint so therefore, she has to know about everything!" he hissed back. He, then, gave me a look saying '_We will talk about this later'._

I felt my eyebrows crease as I began to wonder what I did wrong. I didn't do anything and now I am getting blamed for it.

Edward saw this and began to laugh.

"Get in trouble with your boyfriend, did you? He will probably take you tonight to show his dominance." Sam growled at this while I blushed at his reference to a sexual situation between Sam and me.

Assward began to laugh again as he began to mock me. "Awe, has the wolf girl never had sex before?"

"At least I am not over 100 years old and still a virgin," I shot back narrowing my eyes at him.

He glared at me as Sam decided that he had enough of this prick and his games. He still had me in his arms as he walked around the hundred year old prude.

"Hey, I am not done with either of you, yet, mutt!" He snapped causing Sam to stop in his tracks and look back menacingly over his shoulder as he sat me down on my feet, but had his arm around me so that I could lean on him for support and balance..

"Well, we're done with you," Sam's voice was dangerously calm with a hostel edge to it.

I could tell by the way that Sam would look at me and the way that he was speaking that I was going get an earful from him when we got home.

Assward put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to stop us from leaving. Boy, was that a big mistake!

Sam started growling and uncontrollably shaking, but the prick still didn't get the picture as he continued to grab my shoulder and pull me back towards him.

Of course, since Sam was still holding on to me, we were both pulled toward him.

I looked at him dead in his eyes and narrowed my own at him as sternly and as seriously as I could.

"I suggest that you take your hand off my shoulder before Sam removes it permanently from your body," I snapped at him.

"I'm not scared you or this small pup," he snarled at me.

Sam scooped me back up and put me in Paul's arms, and… wait, when did Paul get here?

Anyway, Sam started moving towards Assward while baring his teeth.

No going back now, I thought to myself.

"Don't worry," Paul whispered in my ear. "That dumb ass could never beat Sam."

I got up and rushed towards Sam before Paul could even register what had happened and that I was out of his arms. I placed my hand on Sam's shaking shoulder and the shaking stopped almost immediately.

"He's not worth it, baby. Let's go home," I murmured in his ear.

He looked down at me before turning his gaze back to Edward briefly before his attention moved back to me. He swiftly scooped me back into his arms and began to walk towards the car.

God, I can't wait till we get home.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of the brief confrontation with Edward? This chapter was also written by PugLove, but, again, I revised and added a few things to make it longer and reworded in to a more detailed description. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**If there is anyone who would also like to become a Co Author, PM me on either on my pennames ( Xo BellaItalia oX) or ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and we can come up with a story if you don't already have on in mind!**

**Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 6  
****(Crystal's POV)**

The car ride home was really long to the point where I thought that I might die from boredom. It was then that I had come up with this great (not) idea.

I moved across the seat and over to Sam's side of the truck and started cuddling into him as I ran my hands over his body. His low growl was barely audible to my weak human ears, but I knew that it wasn't a bad growl.

"Crystal, hon, you are playing with fire," Sam choked out as he was struggling to keep a certain emotion out of his voice; lust. He clearly didn't succeed.

I leaned over and began to nibble on his ear lobe causing a very noticeable shiver to go up his spine. I knew that it was because me what I was doing and that it wasn't from the cold.

He suddenly pulled over… or so I thought, but after I looked around at my surroundings, I noticed that we had made it back to his house in less than a 5 minute drive.

"Wow," I gawked. "You drive fast."

"Only when it's necessary," he shrugged and… wait a minute. Did he… did he just growl at me? I believe he did! He is so gonna get _it. _

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked incredulously, surprise and shock clear on my face.

He hung his head in shame, but I wasn't done with him yet.

"Did you know that I can cook?" I asked randomly. I couldn't bear to see him so shameful, but that didn't mean that he was off the hook.

His head shot up and I received a look of hunger from him. But it was not the kind that I was expecting. His eyes shone with pure _lust_ and God damn, that was unexpected.

He growled again, making me damn near feel his lust.

"As I was saying, I'm not gonna cook for you for three weeks!" I tried to continue making my threats, but he was having none of that. He pulled me back into his side and put his hand on my upper thigh.

Then, like the little baby that I am, I started to cry.

He immediately snapped out of his lust induced state and pulled me onto his lap. He started whispering sweet nothings to me in my ear as I buried my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

His scent completely soothed me and once he felt that I was calm enough, he picked me up and brought me into his house.

I don't know why I cried, I just know that- wait a minute!

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told Sam quickly.

"Okay, but hurry," he told me.

He put me down and I rushed down the hall to where he had said that the bathroom was.

Apparently it was in his room and once I was inside the bathroom, I checked and saw my suspicions were correct.

I back walked out, only to see Sam with lustful, black eyes as he continued to stare at me.

"Oh, no" I thought to myself. It had affected him!

**A/N:**** Yes, I know that this was a short chapter, but I tried to stretch it to be as long as I could. The chapter was again written by PugLove, but I revised it and added a few things to make it longer and reworded in to a more detailed description. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**If there is anyone who would also like to become a Co Author, PM me on either on my pennames ( Xo BellaItalia oX) or ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and we can come up with a story if you don't already have on in mind!**

**Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 7  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I continued to stand there, frozen, as I felt my eyes begin to water, no matter how hard I tried not to let the tears over come me.

As if someone hit a switch, he immediately snapped out of it, once again, and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he murmured into my hair. I could hear the pain in his voice and immediately felt responsible.

"It isn't your fault," I told him, wiping underneath my eyes with the pads of my thumb.

"Yes it is," he insisted. "I am the one that made you cry, so therefore, it is my fault." He hung his head in shame.

I shook my head against his warm chest and gave him a tighter squeeze when I heard him begin to object again.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" I coaxed him, giving him a gentle, forgiving smile, even if I felt that there was nothing to forgive.

He smiled softly before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his bed.

Since I rushed to the bathroom, I didn't realize how big and expensive his house really was. He must make a lot of money working as a protector for the tribe. I mean, it's not something everyone can do; change into a huge wolf on command.

He must have read my thoughts as he immediately began to explain.

"My mom had a lot of money that had been passed down from her grandfather. He had a piece of property down south and struck an oil well on the property when he was digging a well for the house. It wasn't that big of a pocket compared to some of the other oil mines, but it was a lot of money back during that time and since then, he invested it and it soon was double, tripled, and so forth.

"When she died a few years ago, it all went to me, what with me being her only child and the last descendant of my family and all. Not to mention, I also make a lot of money as a protector for the tribe. The reservation pays us directly since it's not a job you can exactly put on your resume." He chuckled, making me laugh in return.

He laid me down on the bed, taking his place next to me, wrapping his warm body around mine. I had never felt as comfortable and content as I did whenever I was in Sam's arms. It didn't take long before I could barely hold my eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the hot sun beating down on to my face. I rolled to my side as I stretched, expecting to see Sam, but as I opened my eyes, I saw that he wasn't there.

Now, that I'm more awake, I realized that it's too cold for Sam to be in bed with me. Around him, I constantly felt like I was being heated and soothed from the inside out. It wasn't a feeling that I would trade for anything in the entire world.

I slowly rose, giving myself time for the previous night's events to sink in.

I walked into a small sitting room that was connected to his bedroom. I spotted a piece of paper with a rose sitting on the coffee table and I bent down to take a look.

_Crystal,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke and wished that I could be there to be the first thing that you saw when you opened your beautiful blue eyes. _

_Since you probably woke before I could make it back home, I wanted to let you know that I have patrol till 2pm. Make yourself at home and please ignore the mess in the house that my annoying pack brothers made. They can make it look like a tornado made it's way through the room._

_I don't have much food in the kitchen, but since you live with me now and the fact that I have to make sure that you're well taken care of, I left my card in the middle drawer of my desk and expect you to get whatever you want to eat. The keys to my truck are on the kitchen counter, so if you wanted to run to the store or go anywhere while I'm gone, feel free to do so. What's mine is yours and I want you to feel comfortable in your new home._

_Also, if you want to make changes to the house, please do so. Organize it however you'd like. The card that I left for you is your copy, so make sure you keep it with your things. You can spend whatever you like on anything. There is also a debit card in there as well and it has your name on it. It is to your personal account that I made for you. Sorry it only has 200 grand so far, but I figured that would be enough to start you off with._

_-Your Sam_

Awe, I thought. He is so sweet! If there's a mess, maybe I should clean it up for him. I knew that he would appreciate it and it would be the very least that I could do for him allowing me to stay here.

I started gathering the cleaning supplies that I found under the kitchen sink. There wasn't much and decided that when I went to the store next, I would pick some up for him. I started to clean the house, starting in the living room before moving to the kitchen and so forth.

By noon, the whole house, which was more like a mansion, was clean. I decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some food and to the then to Walmart for some clothes. Back at my dad's house I only had a suitcase full of clothes and books, though it was mostly full of books.

I made a list of things to get before walking out the door and hopped into the truck and made my way down to the grocery store. I made sure to make the list long with enough of each thing to feed an army, because I knew that the wolves can eat a lot more than normal people. They were young men as it was, not including them being wolves, so I needed to make sure I took everything into account when food shopping. When it came to clothing, I tried not to spend too much, but I did need enough clothing for me to start out.

I ended up paying about $600 total; $400 for food and $200 for clothes. It was about 2 o'clock when I got home and the boys were already there.

I called them out to help with the groceries and my other things while Sam scooped me up over his shoulder cave man style and ran us up to his- _our_ bedroom. I giggled half-heartedly, too exhausted to really put up a fight.

He plopped me down on the bed and I rose an eyebrow in his direction in confusion.

"You look really tired, sweetheart. What time did you get up?" he asked me clearly concerned.

"I got up around 5am," I groaned as he began pulling the sheets out from under the pillows and helped me under. He then lifted up the covers and slid under them and pulled me against his chest.

"Get some more sleep," He mumbled before placing a kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep almost immediately and felt great.

When I got up the next day, it was only 6am, but I got over 13, almost 14 hours of sleep. I couldn't fall back asleep if I tried.

Sam was still sleeping, and after patrol duty, so I figured that I would take care of everything around here as I did his laundry and cleaned the kitchen, which the boys had made a mess of, again.

As I started breakfast, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush that made an appearance as Sam placed a kiss on my neck.

"Smells good," he murmured against my pulse point.

I was just about to respond when the door bust open with a panicky Paul on the other side.

**A/N:**** What has happened? Find out in the next chapter of TAMC! The chapter was again written by PugLove, but I revised it and added a few things to make it longer and reworded in to a more detailed description. *Smiles Sheepishly* Anyway, I hope it is to your liking and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**If there is anyone who would also like to become a Co Author, PM me on either on my pennames ( Xo BellaItalia oX) or ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and we can come up with a story if you don't already have on in mind!**

**Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Lalina92****:**** Wait so she's not ready for sex but he wants her bad right? ]**

_Yep! She's not ready to go all the way, but he wants to mate with his imprint as soon as possible and is restraining himself. He doesn't want to take her before she is ready._

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 8  
****(Crystal's POV)**

"Sam!" Paul shouted again still in alarm.

"What?" Sam yelled back, clearly slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"There are bloodsuckers at the treaty line asking for Crystal!" He responded urgently.

Sam started growling, pulling me behind him as if to protect me from any threats. He scanned the area with his eyes and senses looking for any bloodsuckers before determining that there were none in the immediate surrounding area.

He turned to me with an urgency in his eyes. "Do you know any vampires?" He asked.

I thought long and hard for a moment, considering I only just found out that all of these myths were indeed true. I couldn't think of any red eyed, pale beings that I've met, and I've only just met two of the Cullen's that are said to live in the Olympic Peninsula. I've never met any other pale golden eyed beings either, so I think it was safe to say that I couldn't imagine what vampires would be asking for me.

"No," I answered shaking my head slowly.

"Fine," he growled, clearly trying to regain his composure. "Let's go and see what they want, then."

He scooped me up into his arms and slowly jogged out the front door and into the surrounding forests.

I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation upon realizing that he wasn't going nearly as fast as I knew that he was capable of.

"Sam, going slower will only prolong the suspense and won't make this meeting pass by any faster," I scolded, thinking that he was acting incredibly childish.

He grunted before picking up the pace and jogging at his full speed. I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders. I could instantly feel how tense he was, regardless of the flexing of his muscles as he ran.

I pulled back slightly so that I could see his face and put my hand on his jaw, making him look at me. He slowed down before coming to a complete stop, just out of hearing distance of the vampires.

"Sam, it's okay. Nothing is gonna happen to me, alright baby?" I insisted, trying to coax him into relaxing.

It had the opposite effect as he held me tighter to his chest.

"What if they want to take you away from me?" He asked with worry and concern evident in his every expression.

"They won't be able to," I responded immediately. "I won't let them."

"Promise?" He asked pressing his forehead against mine as he dropped me on to the tips of my toes.

"I promise." I whispered and placed a quick kiss to his warm lips.

We began to walk toward the tree line. I felt his hand grip mine tighter as we neared the trees and walked out in to a small clearing with a miniature river that seemed to be in the center of a mall ravine that they used as the treaty line.

A bunch of golden-eyed vampires were on the other end of the gully waiting for us to arrive. Looking over each of their faces, I came to the conclusion that they did look familiar, but that wasn't what had surprised me. What surprised me was when I looked into a blond man's eyes I could almost see a part of myself. I had curly honey blonde hair that looked just like his, as well as a threatening aurora surrounding me when I was mad, as he did. His emotions read clear as day on his face.

"Let's get this party started," said a burly man with short brown hair and had a body similar to a body builder.

I giggled at his antics while a blond woman smacked him upside the back of his head. Pouted and rubbed the back of it as he looked over and her with mock innocence.

I noticed that the blond male was still looking at me and it was starting to make me rather uncomfortable.

Sam noticed and decided to get the ball rolling as he announced, "Time to get started. What is it you want with _my_ Crystal?"

The blond male, still unnamed, growled and snarled his response, "She's not _your_ Crystal!"

Sam crossed his arms and leveled a glare at him. "She is my Crystal according to tribal law! She's my imprint! I don't know what seems to be setting you off but you need to back off. You have no claim over her!"

The blond male snorted. "Just because you imprinted doesn't mean that you get to have some sort of wolfy claim over her!"

"She loves me and I love her!" Sam snapped, balling his fist that wasn't in my hand at his side. "She's mine and I'm hers, just as it's supposed to be! Get that through your thick skull, Cullen!" Sam started shaking as tremors rolled through his body. The vampire immediately noticed as he took a step forward closer to the treat line, angry waves seemed to be rolling off of him along with what appeared to be _worry and concern?_

He tried once again to have Sam removed from my side.

"Get away from my sister-"

"Your _sister?_" Jared smirked with anger backing his tone._ "_She doesn't have a human family alive, less likely a bloodsucker family!"

Sam was shaking uncontrollably now at the image that Jared instilled in his head. I did the only thing that I thought I could do to calm him as put my hand on his jaw once again, forcing his eyes on mine. Immediately, the shaking stopped and he started to lean down toward me. I thought he was about kiss me, but I realized that I thought wrong as he by passed my lips, continuing onward. Instead, he went for my neck and softly inhaled my scent, placing a gentle kiss on my skin.

I could tell that my scent had drastically calmed him, so I let him continue to take in my essence, even with the group of vampires and wolves watching us. He growled softly into my neck before he took off and ran in the direction we came from towards his house.

"That will be all for now." Jake announced to the confused vampires across the way. "We will continue this at another time."

I turned with the rest of the pack, Paul lifting me into his arms causing me to squeal in surprise as he ran me back toward the house.

Breaking through the tree line a few feet from where Paul left me, I discovered Sam sitting on the porch steps to the house.

He saw me and immediately stood, running over to meet me half way and scooped me once again into his arms. He took large steps as he walked us back toward the house and kicked the front door open and in the process, I'm sure he broke the lock. He clearly didn't want to put me down.

I knew that he wasn't being careful when we were out in the woods.

I could tell, because when I got my first look at myself from the mirror near the front door I could see that my hair had twigs and leaves sticking up all over the place, looking like a place where chickens or birds would nest. My clothes were also covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime.

The journey to his room was a blur, but I soon found myself in his room on the bed. I could feel his weight on my body as he climbed on top of me.

He whimpered and curled himself around my body, as if protecting me from any threats that might jump out of the wood work and try to steal me away from him.

"Don't worry," I told him as I ran my fingers over his scalp. "No one can ever take me away from you."

He seemed to be comforted by this notion as he put his head on the top of my own and in return I tucked my head in the crook of his neck under his chin. I drifted off to a blissful sleep as I listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think about the big reveal about Crystal possibly having family amongst the Cullens? How do you think that it's possible? Read and Review! I would love to hear thoughts on this matter! This chapter was written by PugLove, but I did the revision on it. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 9  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I woke up sweaty and hot. I looked up and realized that I was on lying of top of Sam's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Sam," I hissed as I poked him on his peck, attempting to wake him.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and turned on his side, taking me with him. Now this was an awkward position. If someone were to walk in, they would see me practically straddling Sam on our sides.

I couldn't move or escape from this position as my leg was pinned underneath his hip. There was only one way that I could see myself getting out of this as I began coaxing him awake.

"Sam, wake up, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready," I said sweetly, slightly shaking him.

He shot up and, before I knew it, I was airborne. I braced myself for the fall as I squeezed my eyes tightly preparing for impact. Surprisingly, when it did come, I happened to collide with a very warm and toned chest.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I rolled off of my werewolf. _My werewolf_… I liked the sound of that.

"I caught you and you lied; there's no breakfast ready," He whined as he shook his head. "What should I do with you?"

"Let me go, so I can make breakfast," I suggested grinning.

"Hmmm," He seemed to ponder that for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

I grudgingly got up and started to head downstairs. I heard the fridge opening and the sound of several people talking before I even made it half way down the steps. Upon recognizing the voices, I quickly made my way down the rest of the stairs and turned the corner to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in my kitch-" I stopped in mid-sentence, my jaw dropping at what lie before me.

The kitchen was an absolute wreck. It looked like a tornado, or rather 6 hungry horse-sized wolves, had taken residence in my kitchen.

Sam, who must have heard the ruckus, came up from behind me, stopping mid step as he took in the mess. He turned his 'alpha' face on and glared down each and every one of the wolves residing in the kitchen.

"Jacob did it," Leah suddenly blurted out and pointed in his direction.

"Did not!" Jacob screeched, snapping his head towards her.

"Did too!" She argued.

He slammed his hand down on to the counter. "Did not!"

"I don't care who did it! Just clean it up," Sam's voice echoed, rising above the rest as he used his alpha command on them.

Right away, as if someone flipped a switch, they started to clean up the mess. It only took about 5 minutes for them to finish and the kitchen was spotless.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I can start breakfast," I sighed happily with a slight amount of exasperation.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. I knew that I had my work cut out for me now that I was not only cooking for two and immediately got started.

"Do you need help?" a sweet little boy named Seth asked.

"Are you sure you want to help me?" I asked surprised. "It's a lot of work."

"Yea," he nodded grinning a bit.

I told him how to make the blueberry muffin mix and he started on that while I started on the main course. I cracked 5 dozen eggs and started to cook a bunch of massive omelets. Halfway through I added ham, bacon, and 3 kinds of cheese.

"Okay," Seth announced after I had just finished the with the last of the omelets. "They're done!"

"Do you mind doing the dishes?" I asked Seth. He shook his head no and started doing them without any form of protest.

"Is it almost done?" I heard someone shout from the living room.

"Give me about 20 minutes," I called out answering them.

I went to the freezer and pulled out some home fries and bacon, throwing the fries in the oven and the bacon into a pan. I then mixed up some pancake mix before I poured it and cooked them. I threw some sliced of toast in to the toaster and waited for them to finish cooking before I called them in.

I could hear them digging in like animals as I got my plate out from the oven.

"It's all gone," I heard someone cry. I turned and saw Seth standing at the doorway looking all teary eyed as he watched all of the older boys scarfing down their food.

"Shit, we forgot to save Seth some!" I heard Jared groan as the rest of them looked down at their plates guiltily.

I went up to Seth and pulled him into my arms.

"Don't worry, Seth." I whispered into his ear. "Do you really think that I would forget my helper?" I asked him as I opened the oven and took out 3 heaping plates of food. I cleared the boys' empty dishes out of their way and set Seth's food down on the table.

"Eat up," I told him as I pulled the seat next to me out and patted it. He squeezed my shoulders, kissed the top of my head, sat down and started to chow down on the food.

"He got more than us!" Paul complained.

"Yeah? Well he helped me cook it AND cleaned up the mess, so he deserves it!" I countered.

They all looked guiltily as they put their heads down in shame.

"Sorry, we'll help next time," Jake amended.

"No, that's not what I meant." I objected. "I meant that if a wolf gets more than normal, it's 'cause they either helped me cook and clean or the wolf that got more is Sam." At the last part I winked towards Sam as he laughed and wrapped his large arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, placing a kiss on my temple.

"You're mean," Seth whined. "You would choose Sam over me?" He asked with a fake pout, seemingly appalled.

"Yes, Seth, I would choose my imprint over you in most situations for obvious reasons." I answered before bumping him with my elbow. "But that does not mean that I care about you any less."

"Well, when you put it that way…" he shrugged.

I laughed as I started to clean, picking up the dishes and placed them in the sink. A warm hand stopped mine from even rinsing the first dish.

"Don't do the dishes." He said shaking his head. "I think that the wolves can manage, right?" He asked them as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

They gulped and nodded, but I could see the reluctance in their unwilling expressions.

"No," I told him, letting out a sigh and shaking my head. "All of you protect me as well as the rest of the reservation, so the very least I can do is cook and clean for you guys."

"But-" He began to object before I interrupted him.

"I have to do this. Sam, you saved me. I owe you a lot," I told him as tears began to flow freely down my cheeks.

"You being with me and accepting me is payment enough," He said lovingly as he wrapped my arms around my waist.

I turned around in his arms and hugged him, but soon let go so that I could continue rinsing off the dishes before putting them in to the dish washer.

"I have to go on patrol now, but I love you and I'll see you soon," he told me as he kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Okay, babe, be safe!" I called to him and he waved as he walked out the door.

"Now, the real fun can begin," Paul said mischievously as he rubbing his hands together.

**A/N:**** What kind of trouble do you guys think Paul is going to get in to? ****Read and Review! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! This chapter was written by PugLove, but I did the revision on it. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel'** NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 10  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, knowing that no good could come of any of this.

He smirked sadistically as he spoke, "Let the drinking games begin! May the odds forever be in your favor," he announced in a tone that chilled me to the bone.

"I don't drink very often," I tried to tell them squeamishly, but they just wouldn't have it.

"Come on, please?" Seth pleaded with his lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

I looked down at the boy, raising a brow in his direction. "First of all, you shouldn't even be drinking and second, no!" I said bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest in a gesture that finalized my statement.

Seth got down on to his knees at my feet and clasped his hands together, his pout still in place.

"Please, pretty, pretty please?" he begged.

I couldn't just ignore that adorable face. Damn my weakness for pleading little boys!

I let out a long sigh as I dropped my folded arms to my sides. "Fine," I agreed, "But only a few rounds." I warned them.

They cheered as Paul went to the kitchen to get the glasses and a LARGE variety of alcohol. He came back instructing us all to sit in a small circle.

"The first game on the list is 'I never'," he told us while smirking mischievously. I had a feeling that whatever was to happen after this was going to be nothing but bad.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Jared asked.

We all nodded, looking around at everyone in the circle.

"Good," Paul grinned, "I will start," He said as we passed around the bottles and poured our shots.

Paul looked in my direction, smirking again as he started. "I've never had a fantasy that included Crystal."

Jake, Jared, and Seth downed a drink and I looked at them appalled.

"Seth?" I asked, my eyebrows rising toward my hair line.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Guilty."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Don't let Sam find out."

The three boys shivered before we returned to our game.

"My turn!" Seth announced excitedly before clearing his throat. "I never went on Omegle and talked to strangers about sky diving while having an orgy."

I stared at him open mouthed before turning to the boys and said, "Alright, which one of you-"

"It was me," Jake told me letting out a reluctant sigh.

"So it wasn't Paul?" I asked surprised as I looked over at the guy in question.

"Nope," he answered shaking his head and then downed a shot.

"Alright, my turn," Jake said bring the attention around to him. He pondered what he was about to say before speaking. "I never had sex during mating season," he told us.

"Really?" Jared asked surprised.

"Yep!" he nodded.

Paul and Jared took a swing of beer. Apparently tequila shots get boring after a while.

"Come on! Crystal hasn't drunk anything, yet!" Jared exclaimed as he gestured to me.

I glared at him, narrowing my eyes in betrayal.

"My turn," Leah sang. Oh, God, I was a goner for sure.

"I've never had sex!" She announced proudly.

My mouth dropped to the floor along with everyone else's.

"_You__'ve_ never had sex?" Paul asked with disbelief clouding his gaze.

"Nope!" She grinned before her and I took a drink.

"I believe it is my turn," I told them grinning evilly.

"I've never chased a vampire!" I exclaimed happily.

Paul, Jared, Jake, Seth, and Leah each took a shot before slamming it down, some of them letting out a deep sigh from the burn of the alcohol.

"After Jared goes, we should play another game," Leah suggested with a mischievous grin.

_Oh no_, I thought to myself.

"I've never fallen off a bridge," he announced, his gaze solely on me. Everyone else turned to look at me.

"Well, technically, I _almost_ fell off a bridge," I said triumphantly with a smile. Some snorted, some sighed, and some shook their heads at me in exasperation.

"Okay, the next game is …"

We played games for a while until we heard a loud bang on the door. I got up from my spot and padded across the floor to the door and opened it.

"Hey Quil, Embry," I greeted each them. I could smell the alcohol coming off of Quil, so I knew that he was drunk. Embry on the other hand smelled fine, so he obviously hadn't been drinking..

"Hey Babe," he greeted me slurring, "I heard Jake is here, so move,"

Before I could say anything he shoved me to the side and I landed on the floor. The wolves saw this and stood as they started shaking.

"So, Jake," Quil slurred as Embry looked around nervously, "you abandoned us for a cult and a paleface?"

Jake growled as he crouched down, readying himself to attack.

**A/N: ****Uh oh! Quil is causing trouble! What do you think will happen? Read and Review! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! This chapter was written by PugLove, but I did the revision on it. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel'** NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 12  
****(Crystal's POV)**

"Jacob!" I shouted from behind Quil and Embry, quickly scrambling up off of the floor. He turned his attention towards me, giving me a clear view of his face for the first time since the two boys forced their way into the house.

I felt my eyes widen and heard myself gasp as Jake startled me with the changes to his eyes as they changed to a bright, ice, blue color.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked him, my jaw still slacked.

As he answered, his eyes slightly softened, but it was clear that he was still on guard around Quil. I doubt he saw Embry as much of a threat, regardless of the fact that he was only a human. "When we get mad, our eyes tend to change to an ice blue color," he explained to me.

"What are you talking about?" Quil asked, slurring his words and reminding us that he was still here. "And Jake, what the hell is up with your eyes?"

Jake and I exchanged an uncomfortable glance as he began rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Uh, well…" Jake murmured at a loss for words.

"I think you should just leave for now," I told Quil as gently as I could, but apparently it wasn't gently enough.

"You know what I think?" He asked rhetorically, turning around to face me. "I think that since you're a paleface and that you have such low standards, that I'm not inclined to listen to you." He snapped angrily before beginning to smirk as he saw the hurt expression on my face. What did I ever do to him that made him so hostel towards me?

He continued smirking in a sadistic manner as he continued his vile rant, still slurring his words due to his drunken state. "I am not surprised that you have been a slut to Sam's cult, though I think that it's only fair that since you're being their slut that you should be mine, as well."

Does he really think so low of me? My heart felt like it was just cut in half and I bit my lip as I tried to hold back my tears. But try as I might, I just couldn't control myself as the tears started to fall down my cheeks and I started crying. I know that I have been feeling really sensitive since the deaths of my family and my own near death experience, but I just couldn't help it as his words brought back memories and flashbacks from my past.

The wolves nearby that had overheard our exchange and looked on in anger as they started shaking harder and harder until their bodies became a blur.

I suddenly couldn't hold my own body up as the feelings inside of me started to increase as I felt my legs give out from under me and I fell to the ground sobbing. I curled up into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth, shaking.

Just then, the front door burst open and in came Sam. He was shaking harder than I'd ever seen any of them without phasing and growling far more than the others. He took one look at my crying, shivering form before he flew forward and attacked Quil.

He was throwing punch after punch and I knew that if I didn't intercede then the human boy could be seriously hurt and I didn't want that, regardless of the asshole he was being.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears still streaming down my face.

He immediately stopped and turned to face me, ignoring Quil's bloody face. He must have seen everything I was feeling in my expression.

He pushed Quil away from him and almost flew to my side, pulling me in to his lap and cuddled me to his chest as I cried. I felt him rising to his feet before he began to walk and before I realized it, we were in our room and on our bed.

"I heard everything," he murmured to me once I had stopped crying. "You're not a slut! You're a beautiful, caring and loving young woman! Quil doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Really?" I sniffled as I wiped the moisture away from under my eyes.

"Really," he said strongly, giving me a soft smile. "Sleep," he told me, kissing my temple as he rubbed soothing circles lightly on my back.

"But I'm not tired," I objected as I pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Please," his eyes pleaded with mine. I knew that once I fell asleep he was gonna have a "talk" with Quil and didn't want me to see or hear what he was going to say.

"Don't hurt Quil too badly, okay?" I whispered and laid my head back down underneath his chin.

"No promises," He mumbled angrily as he pressed another kiss against my forehead.

**(Sam's POV)**

I was livid! How dare Quil hurt my mate the way he did! He will pay for what he said to her, making her feel so worthless and ugly. She is anything but that and it kills me that he made her believe so.

But what I don't understand is why Crystal was being so lenient regarding him. He was an ass to her!

I shook the thoughts from my head for the time being as I carefully slipped my arms from around Crystal's sleeping form. It was time to beat Quil Ateara's ass.

I silently slipped out of the bed and marched out of our room clenching my fists tightly at my sides. I traveled quickly and quietly down the hall and steps to the front door, making sure not to slam it in my rage in fear of waking Crystal. I made my way to the forest outside my home where Jake and Paul were currently holding Quil down and Seth and Leah were beating the living shit out of him; too bad for him that he deserved it.

Embry stood to the side watching and I knew he wouldn't interfere, because he knew that what Quil said to Crystal was wrong and hurtful.

"Enough," I ordered in my alpha tone causing Leah and Seth to immediately back down and move away from the asshole. The other two were still holding on to him, but loosened their grip slightly. "Why were you harassing my mate?" I asked Quil who was shaking on the ground. "What the hell did she ever do to you that you had to verbally abuse her in such a way?

He whimpered. Tough luck; He should have thought about this before he reduced my mate to tears. He knew that I would retaliate for every tear that she shed that was caused by him.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk," he whimpered pathetically, almost rushing out his explanation.

"And you're not now?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically. I mean, really? It's only been like what? Twenty minutes and he's miraculously sober, realizing the error of his ways? Yeah, right.

"Leah, Seth, Paul, and Jake gave me a wake-up call," he told me trying to make himself disappear as if he wished that the ground would just swallow him whole.

"Well, get ready for another one," I told him raising my fist and getting ready to throw another punch at his face.

"No, don't!" my mate screamed running in front of Quil, acting as a shield.

I tried to stop my fist, but it was too late. I was already in motion when she jumped in front of him and it was impossible to stop my arm from moving with the momentum that I had behind it.

Crystal began to fall as she fainted from the collision. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, pulling into my arms before I ran with her towards the house.

The front door was still wide open from when she ran out and I quickly kicked it shut with my foot, not making sure it latched in my panic. I ran up the stairs and down the hall before I finally made it inside of our room.

"Crystal, I am so sorry," I whispered, tears running down my face and stinging my eyes.

I placed her gently on the bed before running over to the connected bathroom and filling the huge tub with warm water.

Once everything was laid out for us and the water was filled up all of the way, I quickly made my way back to Crystal and started to remove her clothes as well as my own. I couldn't help the sobs the were escaping my lips at the sight of my unconscious mate.

I carried her naked form into the bathroom towards the tub and gently I lowered her into the warm water, immediately following after her, laying her in between my legs. I picked up a loofa and tenderly ran it over her beautiful body as I washed every inch of her, paying special attention to the place I - I couldn't even think about it, let alone say it. I could already see the bruise rising underneath her soft, beautiful skin.

I finished quickly and carefully lifted her in to my arms before getting out of the tub. I grabbed one of the towels that I had sitting on the toilet beside the tub unwrapped it. Starting with her legs, I ran the towel over her skin as I dried her body.

I then grabbed the comfortable clothing that I picked out for her to wear and slowly and carefully began to dress her, making sure that I didn't touch the place where she was beginning to bruise.

After putting a pair of my own boxer shorts and a wife beater on her, I laid down her down on our bed and threw on a pair of boxers and sweats before I quickly climbed in after her. It didn't take long for me to get drowsy as I fell asleep to the steady beat of her heart.

**A/N:**** Poor Crystal, poor Sam. What do you think will happen when she wakes? Read and Review!**

**This chapter was written by PugLove, but I did the revision on it. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Take a look at my newest story! **

**It's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_ **and is posted on my original FanFiction page;  
Xo BellaItalia oX**

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX )**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!****  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel'** NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with PugLove and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 12  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I felt myself slowly waking up to a heated body wrapped around my own. I had this pounding headache and I could feel swelling around my eye, but not so bad that I couldn't open it. I reached up with my hand after wiggling it out from under Sam's heavy arm and touched my cheek bone only to wince out loud in pain.

"Oh my God," I heard Sam choke out from next to me, startling me causing me to whip my head in his direction. A sob broke out from his throat as he got the full frontal view of my face. "Oh God, Crys… I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hit you, I swear. You just appeared in front of me when I went to hit Quil and by the time I saw you standing there, I couldn't stop my arm from already moving! Please, forgive me?" He cried and it broke my heart to see that his eyes were filled with tears because of something that had to do with me.

I reached up and whipped away the many tears that were streaming down his cheeks as I leaned up and placed my lips on his hot ones in a chaste kiss. I pulled back and brushed the hair back that was sticking to his damp face.

He looked down in shame and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

I wet my lips with my tongue and took in a breath. "Baby, look at me?" I pleaded as I tilted his chin up so that his eyes would meet my own. Another sob broke through him when he saw my eye again and I had to keep my hand on his face in order to keep him looking at me.

"Baby, listen," I began, "this isn't your fault." I told him gesturing to my eye and taking care not to wince or show any sign of pain as I touched my cheek bone. "I was the one who jumped in front of your fist. You in no way made the conscious decision to hit me. I know that you would never, _could never_, hurt me in any way, shape or form, physically or emotionally. Not if you could help it. Am I right?"

"Of course," he whispered as he nodded.

"Then please, do me this favor?" I asked him as I ran the tips of my fingers across his damp cheek to his ear.

"Anything," he whispered again and swallowed loudly in anticipation.

"Please don't punish yourself for my own stupidity? I don't think my heart could take it if you blamed yourself for something that I did." I begged him wholeheartedly.

He searched my eyes and my expression, looking for a sign that I believed what I was saying. I guess he found what he was looking for as he let out a sigh and slowly nodded.

I gave him a small smile and placed another quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you," I said and he returned my smile with one of his own.

I rolled over on to my other side to look at the clock that sat on the nightstand on my side of the bed. Seeing that I've been out for a few hours now, I groaned and rolled back over part of the way so that I could look over my shoulder comfortably and see Sam.

"Come on, babe. Let's go and get something to eat. It's late and we missed dinner." I told him before rolling back over and placing my feet one by one on to the floor. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed that I was not wearing what I had on before when I left the house in search of the boys because of the bad feeling that I had in my stomach.

"Did you change my clothes?" I asked looking over my shoulder again at Sam who was throwing a pair of sweat pants on over his boxer shorts.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I figured that you would be more comfortable that way instead of wearing what you were before."

I gave him a grateful smile at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you," I said. He returned the smile with a nod before he finished adjusting his clothes.

I felt a chill go threw me from the temperature change from being wrapped in Sam's arms to the cool night air. I walked over to our dresser and grabbed the sweatshirt I bought myself the other day and snipped the tag off of the sleeve before throwing it over my head. I then padded my way over to vanity and picked up my brush off the counter top before I began to run it through my hair. It was then that I looked up into the mirror and saw my first glimpse of the damage that had been done because of my stupidity.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed leaning in toward the large mirror and lightly touching the black and blue bruising on my cheek bone and above my brow.

"What?" Sam asked turning around urgently. His body then relaxed when he saw what had surprised me and I watched his reflection make his way over to me and stopping behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "Yeah," he nodded. "Again, I'm really sorry about that."

I waved him off but continued to inspect the damage done to my face. "God damn, that's a shiner!" I mumbled more to myself than to him before looking back up at his face in his reflection. "You sure hit hard, hunny." I grinned.

He chucked and began nodding before he spun me around to face him, causing me to place my hands on his muscled chest. "You still look incredibly beautiful, though." He murmured with his arm around me and the other one tucking a strand behind my ear.

I smirked up at him from under my lashes and lightly smacked his chest. "Yeah, you would say that; biased."

"No," he shook his head. "Though, I do adore you and everything about you, I am definitely stating a general fact when I tell you that you are the most amazing, beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life."

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush and looked down in an attempt to hide it before changing the subject off of me. "Come on," I said backing up and grabbing one of his hands in mine. "Let's go get something to eat. We both need to keep out energies up what with you being what you are and me taking care of a pack of teenage werewolves."

He threw his head back and chuckled loudly as he followed me out of the bedroom door and down to the kitchen.

**A/N;**** So sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've had a lot to catch up on in both RL and FanFic! I was the one to actually write this chapter now that I finished beta reading and revising the previous chapters since PugLove and I became Co Authors. So, I hope you liked it! Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
